


It Felt Like Magnetism

by TazmanianBrit



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazmanianBrit/pseuds/TazmanianBrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magda thinks about her past. She thinks about the time she met a mysterious man who changed her life in many ways over the period of two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Like Magnetism

Magda had always been a bubbly, outgoing young woman. She was the kind of girl who'd go out to bars with friends and hit on men just for free drinks, she wasn't interested on hooking up with anyone. That all changed one day when she met a man at the local bar.

After talking to him for what seemed like hours, Magda learnt more about the man. He sweet and caring and Magda never believed in love at first sight but after talking to him, she felt like a magnet, attracted to him.

They had a loving relationship, one that lasted two years. She loved him with all her heart. One day he did something, killed someone and she could never forget that. Even though she still loved him, she knew she couldn't be with him, not after what he did. She was heartbroken and a few months later she found it she was pregnant, he was the father. She gave birth to twins and named them Wanda and Peter, leaving the fathers name blank on the birth certificates. She wanted to forget him and she didn't want her children knowing their father was a murderer.

She tried her best to raise the twins on her own. She was young and people judged her because she wasn't married and she was raising them single handedly. Some days it became too much and she was known to have at least one glass of wine a day. She'd sometimes get a neighbour to look after the twins and then go out to a bar and hook up with random blokes.

When the twins were eight years old Magda went out and got drunk like she usually did and hooked up with a random bloke. She found out she was pregnant a few months after and gave birth to another daughter. She named her Annie.

Magda became a drunk after her daughter was born, she couldn't cope with the stress of being a single mum. She began to drink more, barely paying her children any attention when the twins mutations began to show. Peter had turned to stealing, it was always stealing and Magda was the one who had to deal with the endless door knocking from annoyed people. She gave up with him, she couldn't handle it. Wanda became antisocial, staying in her room most of the time and Peter was the one left to look after his little sister.

Magda still thought about the man she loved, she still loved. She thought about what could have been, they could have been a family together. She still reminisced about their time together, when they first met to the day everything changed. Oh how much she truly loved Erik Lensherr.

 

* * *

 

_20 Years Ago, 1953_

"Five martini's please." Magda asked the bartender with a smile. She looked older than she actually was. Her mousy brown hair was up in a bun, she had little to no make-up on, making her hazel eyes the first thing attention would be drawn to. Her outfit was a normal white blouse, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black pumps. It was obvious she took pride in her appearance. She paid for the beers and made eye contact with a man across the bar. He was handsome and he looked about 23 years old, not that much older than she was. She pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at him before taking the drinks over to her friends.

"Hes looking at you Magda." Carly, one of Magda's friends smiled. "Go over there and talk to him." She urged.

The other four girls nodded in agreement. "Go on!" Sophia pushed her a little.

"Alright fine, I'll talk to him." Magda chuckled, rolling her eyes a little. She grabbed her drink and walked over to him, taking a sip as she sat down next to him.

"Well hello beautiful." The man greeted her with a handsome smile. "I was hoping you'd come talk to me." He stated. It was noticeable that he'd had a few drinks but he wasn't acting like a jerk, most men did.

"Well how could I ignore a face like that." Magda replied with a little smirk, winking at him. "I'm Magdalene Maximoff but everyone calls me Magda. Do you have a name or are you just a pretty face?" She chuckled.

"Magda. That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. And I am just a pretty face, there's no need for names." He smirked at her. "My names Erik. Erik Lensherr." He told her.

"Its lovely to meet you Erik." Magda replied with a smile. She'd never believed in love at first sight but Erik made her rethink that. He was handsome and charming. She finished drinking her Martini and before she knew it, hers and Eriks lips were locked together, he had kissed her and instead of pulling away she kissed him back.

Erik broke the kiss after a few moments and looked at her, a wide smile on his face. He looked at the clock on the back wall and frowned, it was that time already. "I'm sorry to cut our meeting short Magda but I have to be somewhere soon, will you be here tomorrow?" He asked her.

Magda nodded and smiled a little. "Don't let me stop you and yes, I'll be here tomorrow. What time would you want me to be here?" She asked him.

"Does eight o clock sound like a reasonable time?" Erik asked her as he stood up from the bar stool.

"Eight sounds perfect." Magda smiled at him. Once he left she went over to her four friends, her face glowing. "He wants to see me again tomorrow." She told them, a wide grin on her face.

The next day Magda was nervous, she was meeting Erik again at the bar. She had her hair down and curled this time, a pair of black heels, a black shirt and a pair of high waisted jeans. She arrived at the bar at eight and waited for Erik. He arrived on time and she smiled at him. "Hello Erik" she greeted him.

Erik smiled and sat next to her. "Magda, wow. You look stunning." He told her and ordered himself a beer from the bartender.

"Th-thank you." Magda smiled, warmth spreading along her cheeks. She took a sip of her martini and looked at Erik. "You look dashing as well Erik." She chuckled and soon she kissed him, with more passion than she did yesterday, she couldn't help it.

Erik kissed her back before moving his lips away from hers and looking into her eyes, a grin on his face. "You are an amazing and beautiful woman Magda." He breathed before kissing her again.

They were in love.

* * *

 

_2 Years Later, 1955_

Magda walked along the beach barefoot, her feet sinking into the soft sand with every step. Erik had promised a moonlit walk along the beach and he didn't disappoint, he always kept his promises to her. Two years. Two amazing and wonderful years she had been with Erik, it was the best two years of her life. She was only 22 and she was already thinking about a family. She was happy, no, more than happy. She was blessed. Her right arm was linked in Eriks left arm and she stayed close to him. "Its beautiful Erik." She smiled, looking out towards the water, the stars and the moon reflecting off the waters smooth and glistening surface. A light breeze soon picked up, gently blowing through Magda's hair.

Erik turned to look at her and smiled. "It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you my dear Magda." He replied, pushing her hair behind her ear. He took off his jacket and gave it to her when the breeze picked up, it was quite chilly and he could see she was trying to suppress a shiver.

"Thank you." Magda smiled and put his jacket on, grateful. "Such a gentleman." She chuckled, still walking. It was peaceful, just her and Erik.

"Aren't I always?" Erik asked with a small smirk, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Not always." She chuckled, deciding to walk on ahead before breaking out into a small jog. She stopped a few meters away from Erik but she didn't have to see him to know he was smiling. She took off his jacket and wrapped it around her waist, smiling. "You're never getting this back Erik." She chuckled, her angelic voice carrying through the air.

"He ain't never getting you back either love!" A voice made her stop and freeze, something cold and metallic pressed against her shoulder. "Shouldn't wander too far on your own, especially at night." He stated, a smirk evident on his face.

Erik ran over bit was halted by the other man.

"Don't come any closer." The man sneered, waving around the knife. He kissed Magda's neck, making her shiver and a few tears fall. She knew how some men were and she guessed this one of the horrendous ones. The man grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her on the lips, causing Erik to step forward.

"Erik don't.." Magda looked at him through tears and flitted her eyes towards the knife, shaking her head gently, almost begging him not to use his powers. She was scared about what might happen if someone found out about him, she didn't want to think about it. She screamed as the knife pierced her flesh, going straight through her shoulder.

"I told you not to move!" The other man snapped as he stabbed Magda before roughly ripping the knife out of her shoulder.

Erik growled at him before moving forwards, flicking the knife out of the mans hand and into the water. "How dare you hurt her!" He snapped, his expression dark. He kept his eyes on the man, even as Magda moved away from him.

"Erik?" Magda asked, a little scared at his expression. She had never seen him like this and it terrified her. "Erik?" She asked again when he didn't answer. Something was wrong.

Erik couldn't hear her, he was blind with rage and too focused on the man in front of him. He had no control over his powers and before he knew it, the man in front of him collapsed onto the sand, dead. He unknowingly halted the mans blood flow by controlling the iron in the mans blood. He snapped our of his rage and stared at the body, his eyes widening in shock.

Magda was equally as shocked. Her eyes were wide like that of a startled animal and full of fear, a hand over her mouth. She dropped her hand to her side and shook her head. "Erik... Oh my god.." She muttered and looked at him. "What.. Erik?" She asked, stepping backwards, clutching her injured shoulder.

Erik turned towards her, at a loss of what to say. He moved towards her but stopped, seeing her reaction.

"No!" She shouted, tears falling. "Erik.. I-I can't..." She muttered, shaking her head. "S-stay away from me! Please just go!" She shouted, still backing up. She still loved him, he was the only man she could ever love but she had to go. He killed someone. Yes the man hurt her but Erik had killed him and she didn't know how. Scared, upset and angry at him she turned and ran, never glancing back.

"Magda wait!" Erik called after her but it was too late, she was long gone. That was the last time they ever had contact with each other.

* * *

 


End file.
